batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kryptonit
Kryptonit (engl. Kryptonite) ist ein fiktives Mineral aus dem DC-Universum. Kryptonit spielt in den Geschichten über Superman und andere Kryptonier (vor allem auch Supergirl und Superboy) eine wichtige Rolle. Kryptonit und Magie sind wesentliche Schwachstellen des Superhelden. Der Name ist abgeleitet von Krypton, dem Namen von Supermans zerstörtem Heimatplaneten, von wo das Kryptonit seinen natürlichen Ursprung hat. Erstmals tauchte Kryptonit 1945 in der "Superman-Radio-Show" auf. Man hatte es ursprünglich erfunden, um den kurzzeitigen Stimmenwechsel der Hauptperson zu erklären, da der ursprüngliche Sprecher krankheitsbedingt ausgefallen war. Den ersten Comicauftritt hatte Kryptonit im Dezember 1949 in Superman #61. Damals war es (noch) rot, hatte allerdings exakt die Wirkung wie das grüne Kryptonit, welches die häufigste und neben dem schwarzen die einzige "Nach-Crisis" Variante ist. Batman hat einen Kryptonit-Ring von Superman erhalten, falls er einmal ,,böse´´ werden sollte. Der Ring wurde ihm von Lex Luthor gestohlen. Als Luthor zum Präsidenten gewählt wurde, wollte Batman sich den Ring zurück holen, wurde aber ertappt. In die Schlagzeilen kam das Kryptonit im April 2007, nachdem im Jahr zuvor ein neues Mineral gefunden wurde, das bis auf das fehlende Fluor und das fiktive Kryptonium ganz der chemischen Zusammensetzung des Meteorits – „Natrium-Lithium-Bor-Silikat-Hydroxid“ – entsprach, wie es im Film Superman Returns auf dem Steinbehälter stand, in dem das Kryptonit eingeschlossen war. Im Gegensatz zu diesem ist das neu entdeckte Mineral, das vom Forscherteam den Namen Jadarit erhielt, allerdings weiß und harmlos.[1][2] Beschreibung Kryptonit ist eine Verbindung des ebenfalls fiktiven Elements Kryptonium, das die Ordnungszahl 126 besitzen soll. Es gibt eine Strahlung ab, die für Menschen selbst in höherer Konzentration unbedenklich, für Kryptonier jedoch verheerend ist. Intensiver Kontakt mit Kryptonit kann allerdings auch für einen Menschen schädlich sein. So verlor Lex Luthor in einer früheren Inkarnation beispielsweise eine Hand durch kryptonitbedingten Krebs. Ein anderes Beispiel ist ein gewaltiger Kryptonitbrocken, dessen hohe Strahlung die gesamte Erdbevölkerung hätte auslöschen können, also auch für nicht-kryptonische Lebewesen gefährlich war Superman #1-3. Das meiste Kryptonit fand seinen Weg auf die Erde mit dem Meteoritenschwarm, der auch Superman auf die Erde brachte. Verschiedene Kryptonittypen Kryptonit tritt in verschiedenen Formen und Farben auf. Diese Kryptonittypen haben unterschiedliche Auswirkungen auf Superman und alle anderen Kryptonier. Grünes Kryptonit Grünes Kryptonit wirkt wie ein radioaktives Gift. Es schwächt Superman und seine Körperaura und kann ihn schlussendlich töten, wenn er ihm über einen längeren Zeitraum ausgesetzt ist, insbesondere, wenn es längere Zeit in seinen Körper eingedrungen ist. Es ist die einzige klassische Form von Kryptonit (neben dem neu erfundenen schwarzen Kryptonit), die auch in den modernen "Nach-Crisis" Comics existiert, sowie die häufigste Variante des Kryptonits. „Grünes Kryptonit. Tödlich für Kryptonier. Der Alien ist anfällig für eine synthetische Variante, die ich entwickelt habe. Aber echtes ist besser.“ (Lex Luthor in 100% DC #3 Supergirl – Wahre Stärke, Panini Comics, 2006). In der Fernsehserie „Smallville“ ist das grüne Kryptonit verantwortlich für die „Meteoritenfreaks“.[3] Der Schmelzpunkt von Grünem Kryptonit soll bei 850 Grad Celsius liegen. Des Weiteren ist es wie ein Metall mit einer Zugfestigkeit (Reißdehnung) von 650 bis 1100 MPa. Über die insgesamt vorhandene Menge an Kryptonit auf der Erde ist nichts bekannt bzw. lassen sich keine realistischen Schätzungen unter Beachtung der in den Serien/Filmen/etc. gezeigten Mengen abgeben. Schwarzes Kryptonit Schwarzes Kryptonit hat die Fähigkeit, die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen in zwei Teile, einen Guten und einen Bösen, zu spalten.[4] Zum ersten Mal tauchte es in der Fernsehserie "Smallville" auf. In der aktuellen Supergirl-Comicserie, die von Jeph Loeb und Ian Churchill begonnen wurde, wurde es in das offizielle DC-Universum integriert. Hier benutzte es Lex Luthor gegen das neue kryptonische Supergirl. Weißes Kryptonit Weißes Kryptonit kann pflanzliches Leben töten, kryptonisches wie nicht-kryptonisches. Blaues Kryptonit Blaues Kryptonit entstand, als Professor Potters Vervielfältigungsstrahl auf grünes Kryptonit angewendet wurde. Die "Prä-Crisis" Version war daher von der Wirkung her ähnlich wie sein grünes Pendant, allerdings nur gegen Wesen aus der „Bizarro-Welt“ wie Supermans verdrehtes Gegenstück Bizarro. Die "Nach-Crisis" Version wirkt ebenfalls nur auf Bizarro-Wesen, macht sie jedoch freundlich, gutherzig und etwas intelligenter, so beispielsweise geschehen im „Superman/Batman“-Comic #25 In der Serie "Smallville" führt blaues Kryptonit für die Dauer des Kontakts zu selbigem zum Verlust aller Superkräfte von Kryptoniern. Rotes Kryptonit Rotes Kryptonit hat in den Comics sehr unterschiedliche Folgen. Spätestens seit der Episode „Das Rote Kryptonit“ der Fernsehserie Superman – Die Abenteuer von Lois & Clark macht es ihn schrittweise (je nach Dauer der Aussetzung) böse und lässt ihn jede Hemmung verlieren. In der Serie "Smallville" hat es eine ähnliche Wirkung. Es ist gleichzusetzen mit dem künstlichen grünen Kryptonit aus dem Film Superman III – Der stählerne Blitz[5] In den "Prä-Crisis" Comics führte rotes Kryptonit zu unvorhersehbaren körperlichen Veränderungen bei Kryptoniern. Diese Veränderungen sind temporär, und dieses Kryptonit verursacht nie zweimal dieselbe Veränderung. Zum Beispiel spaltete sich Superman durch rotes Kryptonit vorübergehend in Superman-Blau und Superman-Rot, und Supergirl wurde in eine erwachsene Frau verwandelt, was ihre Mitgliedschaft in der Legion der Superhelden verhinderte; am nächsten Tag war sie allerdings wieder zurückverwandelt. In den "Nach-Crisis" Comics führt es zu „unstetem und unvorhersehbarem Verhalten“ (Lex Luthor in 100% DC #3 ''Supergirl – Wahre Stärke, Panini Comics, 2006)'' Goldenes Kryptonit Goldenes Kryptonit hat die Eigenschaft, alle Kryptonier dauerhaft ihrer Superkräfte zu berauben (siehe den Comic „Whatever happened to the man of tomorrow“; auf deutsch in Superman – F.A.Z. Comic-Klassiker, Band 1). Die gleiche Wirkung hat es auch in der Serie Smallville. Es tauchte ebenso in dem Film Superman II – Allein gegen alle auf, jedoch konnte es da Supermans Kräfte auch zurückgeben. Rosa Kryptonit Rosa Kryptonit ruft zeitweilig homosexuelle Tendenzen hervor. Es fand bisher nur in der Saga „Supergirl: Das Ende“ (DC-Premium #27, Panini Comics, 2003) als Gag am Rande Erwähnung. Die Szene spielt in einer Hyperzeit, die dem DC-Universum vor der Krise der Parallelerden weitgehend glich. Diese rosa Variante des Kryptonits ist im regulären DC-Universum bislang nicht erschienen. Silbernes Kryptonit Die Zusammensetzung und der Ursprung von silbernem Kryptonit ist nicht bekannt. Es scheint davon zwei Varianten zu geben: Die erste Variante taucht in der Fernsehserie "Smallville" im Verlauf der fünften Staffel auf, macht Clark paranoid und sorgt für Halluzinationen. [6] Vermutungen gehen davon aus, dass die zweite Variante die ursprüngliche Substanz darstellt, die nicht durch die Explosion Kryptons beeinflusst wurde, und in hochkomplexen Maschinen und Computerchips verarbeitet wurde. Ebenso wie die schwarze Variante tauchte es zuerst in der Fernsehserie Smallville in Form eines Schlüssels auf, welcher das UFO öffnet, mit dem Clark zur Erde gelangte. Der Schlüssel wurde nach dem Fund zuerst als Legierung bezeichnet, allerdings stellen Wissenschaftler später fest, dass es „bis auf winzige Abweichungen" der grünen Variante entspricht. In den US-Comics tauchte es erstmals – als Scherz Jimmy Olsens – in einer Geschichte zum 25. Jubiläum von Superman auf. Farbloses Kryptonit Diese Variante, farbloses Kryptonit, taucht zum ersten Mal in der Fernsehserie Smallville auf. Sie entsteht dadurch, dass die Radioaktivität des grünen Kryptonits neutralisiert wird. Das geschieht im Laufe der Serie vier mal – zuerst, als sich das Raumschiff, das Clark zur Erde gebracht hat, gegen das Kryptonit in Lanas Halskette wehrt, gegen das es offenbar genau so anfällig ist wie Clark selbst. Ein anderes Mal entsteht diese Variante, als ein „Phantom“ (Bizarro), welches Clark bei seiner Flucht aus der Phantomzone befreit, Energie aus grünem Kryptonit bezieht, und ein drittes Mal als Lana durch einen Stromschlag Clarks Kräfte teilt, sowie ein viertes Mal bei der Rückgabe. Kryptonit in anderen Medien In der Episode Homer, hol den Hammer raus! der Zeichentrickserie Die Simpsons wird vom Comicbuchverkäufer behauptet, Bart Simpson hätte das Kryptonit von Rektor Seymour Skinner gefunden, nachdem er dessen Allergie gegen Erdnüsse entdeckte. Weblinks *(engl.) Reuters (24. Apr. 2007 ) [http://uk.reuters.com/article/scienceNews/idUKL2329225520070423 Scientists unearth Superman's „kryptonite“] (Letzter Zugriff: 6. Mai 2007) *Beschreibung aller Kryptonite Einzelnachweise #↑ BBC NEWS CHANNEL – 'Kryptonite' discovered in mine #↑ Spiegel Online – Neues Mineral. Forscher findet Kryptonit #↑ Grünes Kryptonit #↑ Schwarzes Kryptonit #↑ Rotes Kryptonit #↑ Silbernes Kryptonit